The Shocking Secret
by HermioneGrl06
Summary: Whats going on with Hermione and Draco...then Harry!? Hey guys please tell me what you think! There is some snogging within!


The Shocking Secret It all started their fifth year. Hermione, Neville, and Ron were all walking from potions to their common room when Draco Malfoy turned the corner. "Hello mudblood, weasel, longbottom" Malfoy said with a grunt. Teeth clenched, "hello Malfoy" they all said. Ron despised of Draco very much. He got angrier and angrier every time he called him weasel till finally he could not take it anymore. "would you like to call me that again Malfoy." Said Ron with a stern voice. "I think I would." Malfoy agreed. Then it began, the fight had started. Nothing unusual, except that Malfoy's arm had been injured badly. Ron and Neville ran from the scene. "owwww my arm!!" cried Mafloy. "fix it Hermione!" he cried "oh All right" she agreed. With a swish and flick Malfoy's arm was back to new. "come on neville, lets go watch!" Ron said eagerly. "uh..i dont know.. oh all right." Neville finally gave in. They peeked around the corner where Mione and Draco were. Then the unexpected happened. Hermione and Draco were gazing in each others eyes. Then it happened! Hermione and Draco leaned in a kissed!! Ron feel over at the sight. " RUNNNNNN NEVILLE!!!!!" shouted Ron. "I'm RUNNING!!!" shouted Neville. They ran back to the common room. "oh NO!" Hermione said, "I think they saw us. " Draco said in defeat. "I better go" Hermione said, "ok, me too." Draco said, and they were off with a kiss. Hermione entered the room with Ron and Neville and avoided all eye contact with either one of them. She could hear them giggling in the background. "so um.whatcha been doing Mione?" Ron asked with a laugh. "I was uh.er..in the library!" replied Hermione. "ohh yeah we know its sure exciting in there!, what were you reading? 100 different ways to kiss?" said Neville, who had finally hit puberty and lost weight. At the sound of that Ron burst into uncontrollable laughter. Hermione then fled the room, and began to cry. Harry then came in and was very confused at the sight of Hermione crying and Ron and Neville laughing. "What's going on?" asked Harry. "nothing at all" said Ron trying to control his laughter. "where is Mione?" asked Harry. "she ran off." Replied Neville. Harry spotted her walking towards the dark forest. Harry ran after her. "Mione!!!" shouted Harry. Hermione did not reply. "MIONE" he shouted again, still not reply. He finally caught up to her. "Mione what is wrong?" asked Harry in a concerned voice. "nothing!" replied Hermione trying to hold back tears. "Don't lie to me Mione.." said Harry. "I am not lying!" said Hermione and ran deeper in the forest. "FINE!" shouted Harry, "BE THAT WAY!" and he stormed back to the common room. Just then Hermione heard footsteps behind her. She looked but no one was there. She started to get scared due to the fact she was now all alone. "Oh miss Malfoy" said a voice from the darkness. "What?..Who are you?!.. Where are you?!" said Hermione with a shaky voice. Just then Hermione was attacked and was getting the crap beaten out of her. When she finally caught the face, it was Lavender Brown! Meanwhile Ron had gone into the forest (it was night) to look for Hermione. He heard screaming and punching and ran over towards the sound. He saw Hermione unconscious and ran to her. "LAVENDER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" shouted Ron, who was furious. Just then Neville arrived after following Ron, and of course Draco who could not miss a thing. Harry was holding Hermione in is arms trying to revive her. "please wake up Mione, please!" Harry kept repeating. Just then Draco ran over and grabbed Hermione out of Ron's arms and ran off towards the castle. Ron of course, very concerned about Hermione, ran after him. Neville followed, shoving Lavender as they passed. Ron and Neville had found out that Draco and Hermione had been going out for a few months already, and were not very happy with the thought of a Slytherin with a Gryffindor. Draco had taken Hermione to the hospital, and Harry was right behind him. Draco laid her down on one of the beds, soaked in her blood. "MADAM POMFREY!" shouted Draco! "GET OVER HERE!" he shouted. Just then, madam arrived and was shocked at the sight of Hermione. "OUT! OUT! ALL OF YOU! AND NO BUTS!" madam screamed. Ron, Neville and Draco left and waited outside. At that moment Harry showed up who had heard the screaming and was curious as to what had happened. He saw Draco soaked in blood, and Ron and Neville looking furious, and no Hermione. "YOU!! I KNEW IT DRACO! YOU HURT HER DIDNT YOU! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" shouted Harry with great fury. Harry ran over to Draco and grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, and suddenly saw the concern and innocence in his eyes. ".you ..you did not do it." said Harry with a softened voice, and released Draco. Harry backed away in shock. Time passed by and Draco was going mad. He paced around back and forth, and so on and so on. While Harry sit with his head in his hands, praying for Hermione to be ok. Ron and Neville both watched them carefully not knowing what to do or to say. It was silent.. "I'm going in, I have to see her. " said Harry with determination. Ron, "no harry, just wait" "NO not any longer" replied Harry. Harry then opened the door to the hospital wing and ran to Hermione. He begged Madam Pomfrey, and she agreed. Harry sit at Hermione's side just looking at her with hopes she would wake up. Harry sat there day and night, for about 4 days straight, just hoping. Finally Harry got up and walked outside and looked at Draco. "DRACO pull yourself together!" "you are acting like a fool" "now you go in there and you go sit with Hermione!" said Harry sternly. "You better go in there, if you don't I will severely hurt you and make you wish you never knew Hermione." Said Harry. Draco finally snapped out of it, and ran to Hermione. Just then she woke up. "HERMIONE!!" Draco shouted with glee. Harry ran over, along with Ron and Neville. At that moment, Dumbledore walked in. "I am afraid you all will have to go back to class." "but, I can't leave Hermione professor! She is my best friend!" said Harry. "I am not leaving her. " said Draco. "I will only grant Mr.Potter and Mr.Malfoy the right, if you two promise to keep your grades up." Said Dumbledore. "I promise" they both said. So days went by, and Harry and Draco just sat in silence staring at Hermione. She was finally able to talk again, but was still very weak. "Hey Mione. " said Harry with a smile. "hello Harry" she said in a weak voice and with a weak smile. "hello love" said Draco. "Hello Draco." She replied. Hermione started to sit up. "be careful Mione!" said Harry. "I'm ok Harry" she said jokingly. She grabbed Draco and they embraced. Harry looked at them with a saddened face. "I'll go" said Harry. "you two.should.be..alone." said Harry in a low voice. "you better not go Harry!" said Draco with a smile. "please Harry don't go!" said Hermione. "ok" agreed Harry. Hermione then hugged Harry. Harry smiled. CH.2 Hermione was finally getting out of the hospital and Harry was getting sick of seeing Draco and Hermione together. Hermione was getting dressed when Draco finally confronted Harry. "you don't like us do you Harry?" asked Draco. "No, I'm fine with it." Replied Harry (which was a lie) "Are you sure?" asked Draco. "yes" Said Harry avoiding eye contact. "I'll go, really" suggested Harry as Hermione came out and kissed Draco. Harry walked off hiding his prolonged anger. "Potter!" shouted Draco, but it was to late. Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron, Neville, and Harry. She smiled as she walked in. "It's good to be back" she said happily. "It's good to have you back Mione!" they all replied. Ron and Neville were still angered at the fact of Hermione, and Draco. Ron said sarcasticly,"did you finally get sick of Draco and decide to come back to your real friends?" "What are you talking about Ron?" asked Hermione angered at the comment. "you know exactly what we are talking about!" said Neville. Harry did not say a word. "Ron you sure have been acting very weird ever since you found out Draco and I were going out, and the same for you Neville." Said Hermione. "well perhaps you did not notice, he is a SLYTHERIN!" Ron said, "you are a GRYFFINDOR!" "So what!" Hermione replied. "oh get over it RON!" said Harry out of no where. "she likes Draco, and Draco likes her!" Harry said, "I am sorry I acted somewhat weird too" said Harry and smiled. "I forgive you Harry" and gave him a hug. Just then Hermione started to cry. "what's wrong!" asked Harry. "nothing! I can't say!" Hermione said, and ran off. Harry followed her. "Mione what is it?" he asked. "I'm so sorry Harry!" Hermione said. "for what.?" asked Harry. "Well I know you like me.." said Hermione, embarrassed. "..yeah." said Harry, blushing. She sat down, and Harry sat down next to her. "well.I .uh..I.. I like you too." Hermione said and started to cry. Harry was very confused. "but.but what about Draco?" asked Harry. "That is the problem, I like both you and Draco." Said Hermione. Harry, "well I think you should.uh.go with Draco" said Harry with some force, trying to make her feel better. "I can't!" Hermione cried. She looked at Harry, he looked at her, and then Hermione kissed Harry. Just then Draco walked in and saw them. Harry pulled away and began to stutter. " Draco! We ..u h. its not what it looks like." replied Harry scared to death. "no please, go on, I'm sure its been happening all the time" replied Draco with anger. "it was my fault Draco!" Hermione cried, "I kissed him." She confessed. Draco's jaw dropped. Draco then stormed off. Hermione ran off as well, and Harry just sat there in shock. 


End file.
